A sliding cam unit for use in such a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine is known from EP 0 798 451 A1. This sliding cam unit is constructed as an integral component. It is therefore a very complicated part that also must be replaced as a whole unit if, e.g., one of the cams or one of the slide grooves requires repair.